


Cross My Heart (And Hope To Die)

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [18]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Implied Possession, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: There was something wrong with Hakyeon.(Parallel toBeneath The Skin.)





	Cross My Heart (And Hope To Die)

**Author's Note:**

> yep, this is basically the same plot of "beneath the skin" but from taek's point of view. 
> 
> the prompt was "cassandra curse"
> 
> enjoy!

There was something wrong with Hakyeon.

Taekwoon had been with Hakyeon for so long, had known him for the better part of his life - if anyone could tell something was not right, that Hakyeon was acting strange, it was Taekwoon.

He couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it had started; the knowledge slowly crept up on him, little things here and there that became more and more obvious as days went by.

The earliest change he could recall was something simple, something that could be interpreted as nothing but stress and exhaustion. Yes, maybe it was stress and exhaustion. It wasn’t, though; he could be wrong, but he felt it in his gut that he wasn’t, that the signs he was noticing were not something natural.

Hakyeon became sad, morose at first. Wouldn’t want to leave his bed, didn’t have the energy to go out, spent most of his time asleep - Taekwoon had believed Hakyeon to be depressed, even began searching for a good therapist. Then he became volatile, snapping at the smallest things. Taekwoon would sometimes hear him talking to himself, mumbling - and just like that, he would become his Hakyeon again, but a much more nervous Hakyeon. During the episodes when Hakyeon seemed like himself, he was jumpy, fidgety, looking around warily at random times, and staring past Taekwoon’s shoulder at something Taekwoon couldn’t see.

After that, he didn’t see his Hakyeon again - whoever that was, it wasn’t Hakyeon.

And that was, also, the time Taekwoon began to feel afraid.

There was something in Hakyeon’s eyes - the thing inside Hakyeon, that is - that spoke of malice, of evil. Taekwoon was certain that whoever— _what_ ever it was, it wanted him dead. He found poison for a rat infestation they never had, hidden away in a cabinet under the sink. Whenever Hakyeon was in the kitchen, he’d be holding a knife or something else equally sharp, staring at Taekwoon with a placid smile on his face. He woke up one night to Hakyeon standing by his bedside, hiding something behind his back. While leaving for work one morning, Hakyeon almost ran him over with the car.

Taekwoon stopped eating at home, started sleeping with a knife under his pillow to defend himself if needed - not that he slept much. He began staying out for longer periods of time - much longer than he was comfortable with, and— He missed Hakyeon. He missed Hakyeon so much.

He tried telling his friends. Of course he did, he tried to get them to understand, but it didn’t work.

Nobody would believe him.

Wonshik said Taekwoon was imagining things. Jaehwan looked at him as if he’d gone mad. Hongbin laughed and said ‘nice try’. Sanghyuk rolled his eyes and said that if Taekwoon wanted to break up with Hakyeon, then he should talk to him like the grown-up he was instead of making up stories.

Taekwoon absolutely did _not_ want to break up with Hakyeon, and he was _not_ making up stories. There was something very, very wrong with Hakyeon, and people just didn’t seem to care enough to open their eyes and _see_.

Taekwoon tried researching mental illnesses that could explain Hakyeon’s behavior, but nothing seemed to fit. He called specialists, psychologists and researchers, even priests and paranormal investigators. Nobody believed him, always sending him away as if he was the insane one.

He was alone. He was alone, and the person he loved the most was a stranger.

Nobody believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
